<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cost Of The Snap by NorthernWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770768">The Cost Of The Snap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernWriter/pseuds/NorthernWriter'>NorthernWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernWriter/pseuds/NorthernWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during and after Avengers Endgame.<br/>They had defeated Thanos. They has won but what would it cost them.<br/>After Steve is severely injured during the battle, the team are not sure if he will make it.<br/>Natasha is struggling with the thought of losing one of her closest friends but it is more than that? Will the thought of losing Steve lead Natasha come to terms with her feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain America &amp; Black Widow, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, romanogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was over, they had won and miraculously everybody was ok. At least that what they thought.</p>
<p>Tony opens his eyes, seeing that Thanos and his army had vanished. The snap worked. </p>
<p>After a few seconds he comes to his senses and notices that he feels fine, not 100% but then again he just battled an alien army. As he looks down and he starts to panic. The gauntlet is not on his hand. </p>
<p>If he didn’t do the snap, who did?</p>
<p>Tony can hear everyone over the comms, they are relieved. Everything went to plan.</p>
<p>Pepper runs up to Tony, making sure that he is in one piece. She saw him put on the gauntlet, he shouldn’t be as healthy as he his. Tony told pepper that if he performs that snap thing could end very badly. She knew what he was saying but refused to believe it.</p>
<p>“Tony, you’re ok! How is this possible?” Pepper says in disbelief.</p>
<p>Tony doesn’t respond, he doesn’t even acknowledge Pepper’s presence. Instead he continues to stare at his hands. He still has no idea who did the snap?</p>
<p>“Tony, are you ok?” Pepper begins to panic.</p>
<p>Still, Tony stays quiet.</p>
<p>“Friday, disable comms for me and Tony” Pepper instructs.</p>
<p>Pepper follows Tony’s eyes, she sees that he didn’t have the gauntlet.</p>
<p>“Tony, you didn’t do perform the snap?” Tony shakes his head in fear.</p>
<p>“If you didn’t, who did?” Pepper asks.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Pep, I took the gauntlet from Thanos. I closed my eyes and snapped my fingers. <br/>When I opened my eyes Thanos and his army had vanished, but I wasn’t wearing the gauntlet” Tony explains.</p>
<p>The pair looked at each other, neither of them said a word. They need to find out who performed the snap and fast.</p>
<p>“Friday, enable comms” Tony instructs.</p>
<p>They listened to the voices, trying to workout who wasn’t checking in. They start to hear everyone’s voices.</p>
<p>“Have you heard from Bruce?” Pepper asks.</p>
<p>“No. The Hulk might have been able to take the hit, but a second snap might be too much”</p>
<p>As Tony and Pepper finished talking, they look up and see peter coming towards them.</p>
<p>“Tony, you’re ok! How?” Peter asks.</p>
<p>“Tony didn’t do the snap” Pepper tells Peter.</p>
<p>“Who did?”</p>
<p>“We don’t know” Tony says honestly.</p>
<p>One by one the rest of the team come towards them. Rhodey, Scott, Carol, T’challa, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, Clint and Natasha.</p>
<p>“Are you all ok?” Clint says.</p>
<p>“We’re good, I think” Bucky says.</p>
<p>“Where’s Steve?” Natasha asks.</p>
<p>They all look in the same direction when they hear footsteps. It was Bruce.</p>
<p>“We won” Bruce says.</p>
<p>“Where is Steve?” Natasha repeats her question.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do the click” Tony tells the group.</p>
<p>“if you didn’t…” Carol says.</p>
<p>“Where is Steve? Has anybody seen or heard from Steve?” Natasha is shouting. Hoping somebody will answer her.</p>
<p>After a few seconds everyone realises what happened. The realised who did the snap.</p>
<p>“He must have taken the gauntlet from me just as I was about to snap my fingers” Tony says to Natasha.</p>
<p>Natasha looks at Tony not wanting to believe the words coming out of his mouth. She looks to Sam and Bucky. Two people who cared about Steve just as much as she did.</p>
<p>“You don’t know that” Natasha says to tony as her eyes fill up with tears.</p>
<p>Nobody has seen Natasha like this. She doesn’t show this much emotion but, in this moment, she can’t help it. She can’t bear the thought of losing Steve not after everything they have been through together.</p>
<p>Tony looks at Natasha not knowing what to say, he knows what has happened, but he can’t bring himself to admit it.</p>
<p>At this point Clint puts his arm around his Natasha in an effort to comfort his best friend.</p>
<p>Tony looks at Strange. He is the only one that knows what happened. As the two men look at each other Strange nods his head, confirming what happened.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the group hears mumbling over the comms and rustling in the debris. The can see a figure, he is walking towards them. He is about ten meters away when he stops. </p>
<p>“Did it work?” Steve asks before collapsing to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all run towards Steve. When they get to him, he is still conscious but barely. Natasha is the first one to get to him.<br/> <br/>“Did it work?” He asks.<br/> <br/>“Steve, try not to talk” Natasha pleads.<br/> <br/>Tony is right by Steve’s side, not too long ago they weren’t speaking but he still cared deeply for his friend.<br/> <br/>Steve looks at Tony and begins to talk. He wanted to know it everyone was ok. After Natasha plea, Tony cuts Steve off.<br/> <br/>“It worked Steve. Thanos is gone, for good” Tony tells Steve.<br/> <br/>A small smile appears on Steve’s face but just as fast as it appears, it’s disappears.<br/> <br/>“Why did you do it Steve?” Tony asks.<br/> <br/>“You have your second chance” He stops, looking from Tony to Pepper, struggling to get his words out.<br/> <br/>“I. couldn’t. let. you. lose. that” Steve says taking a break between each word.<br/> <br/>“I was going to be the guy that made the sacrifice play” Tony tells Steve, thinking back to when they first met.<br/> <br/>Steve lays on the floor, almost lifeless. Natasha sits next to him, holding his head in her lap. Nobody says a word, what are they supposed to say. Steve was willing to die so that they can live.  <br/> <br/>A few seconds later Steve begins to close his eyes, he doesn’t have the strength to stay awake. Sleep seems like the only option.<br/> <br/>“Steve, you have to keep your eyes open” Natasha begs.<br/> <br/>Steve’s eyes close as if in slow motion. The pain and injuries take over. Natasha notices that blood is coming from under his helmet.<br/> <br/>Slowly she begins to take it off but stops when Steve starts to wince. He looks at her and she can feel his pain. She takes her hands off the helmet but Steve nods, so she carries on.<br/> <br/>Once the helmet is off, she can see the source of the bleeding, he has a huge cut along his hairline. She looks up searching for something to stop the bleeding.<br/> <br/>“Natasha, use this” Thor says as he rips part of his cape and gives it to her.<br/> <br/>Nat hold the piece of torn fabric to Steve’s head as he flinches.<br/> <br/>“It’s to stop the bleeding Steve” Nat explains.<br/> <br/>Everybody watches Steve and Natasha. They knew that Steve had the super solider serum but if he didn’t seek medical attention soon, he might not make it.<br/> <br/>Bucky refuses to stand there and watch his best friend in excruciating pain. He slowly makes he way to Tony who is now stood up next to pepper.<br/> <br/>“Tony” Bucky says quietly, not knowing how he will react.<br/> <br/>Tony looks at Bucky. This is the first time he has come face to face with him since he found out that he killed his parents.<br/> <br/>“Bucky” Tony replies.<br/> <br/>“Steve needs a hospital. Is there a way we can find out if there is a quinjet on site?” he asks Tony.<br/> <br/>“FRIDAY. Scan the premises for a quinjet that is operational?” Tony asks the A.I system.<br/> <br/>“Boss. There is a quinjet at the back of the old hanger. It is outdated but it is functional”<br/> <br/>“Get it to our location as soon as possible”<br/> <br/>“I’m afraid I cannot do that”<br/> <br/>“Why the hell not”</p><p>“As I said, the quinjet is outdated. I was never installed on its system, I cannot control it” <br/> <br/>“Where is the hanger? I will go get the it and fly it here” Bucky asks.<br/> <br/>Tony hesitates, could he really trust this man.<br/> <br/>“Look, I know that we don’t get along and I don’t think we never will but you need to stay here so that you can monitor Steve’s vitals. Yeah, that’s right. I know what you are doing. I heard you and pepper whispering to each other earlier. You need to stay here” Bucky pleas, losing his temper. His best friend is dying.</p><p>“Ok, you go but you’ll have to take someone with you, you don’t know where the hanger is” Tony explains.</p><p>“I’ll go with him” Wanda says.</p><p>Bucky and Wanda run towards the hanger knowing the every second is vital. </p><p>Tony looks back at Steve. “I hope they hurry” he says to Pepper.</p><p>“They will”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve struggles to stay awake. Natasha has one hand on his head trying to stop the bleeding but notices that her other hand has blood on it too. She lifts her hand and notices another deep cut on Steve’s torso.</p><p>Natasha looks up to Thor. As she is about to ask for more of his cape, he is already tearing another part off. He gives it to Sam who is now knelt by Steve’s side holding the fabric on his wound.</p><p>“Tony, we need to get him to a hospital” Sam says.</p><p>“A hospital won’t be able to help him. Bucky and Wanda have gone to get one of the quinjets. In the meantime we need to get what is left of the gauntlet of Steve’s hand” Tony states.</p><p>“Ok but I can’t take pressure of this wound. I don’t know how Steve’s body works but he is losing of blood, we need try and stop the bleeding” Sam says looking at Tony, Bruce and Thor.</p><p>“You focus on the bleeding. We will focus on getting the gauntlet of Steve” Bruce suggests and Sam nods.</p><p>The three avengers try and get the gauntlet of Steve hand but he screams in agony.</p><p>“Stop! Can’t you see it is hurting him” Natasha shouts. </p><p>“We have to get the gauntlet off. It will stop any further damage and relief some of the pain” Tony says.</p><p>“Natasha, we need you to keep him calm. He needs to be still so that we can remove it as easy and as quickly as possible. Can you do that?” Thor asks.</p><p>“I can do that, just give me a few minutes to tell him what is going to happen” Natasha begs.</p><p>“We need to get it off now” Tonys says.</p><p>“Tony, stop! Nat you need to be quick” Bruce says.</p><p>Natasha looks down at the almost lifeless body that lays in her arms as tears begin to fall down her cheeks.</p><p>“Steve?” Natasha says and he looks up at her.</p><p>“We need to get the gauntlet off your hand. It’s going to hurt but it will stop the pain”</p><p>“Ok” Steve says, barely a whisper.</p><p>Again, the three avengers try and get the gauntlet off as Steve clenches his jaw hoping swallow his screams and hide the pain but Natasha see’s right through his facade.</p><p>It doesn’t come off straight away but they continue to try. After the third pull Steve breathing becomes weaker and his eyes start to close.</p><p>“Steve, look at me please. I need you to stay awake” Natasha says but his eyes continue to close.</p><p>“Steve, you have to keep you eyes open” She continue.</p><p>The rest of the team watch on helplessly.</p><p>“Keep your eyes open for me, please” She begs.</p><p>Steve slowly begins to open his eyes.</p><p>“That’s it Steve, just like that” Nat continues talking to him.</p><p>“It hurts Nat. Please make it stop”</p><p>Natasha can’t do anything. She looks up to the boys, they all shake their heads. Clint has now joined them, helping to keep Steve down.</p><p>“Hey, look at me. I can’t do anything for the pain but just listen to my voice, ok?” </p><p>Steve nods his head weakly.</p><p>“You’re going to make it through this. I have seen you survive a lot worse. The team needs you…. I need you”</p><p>Everyone looks up to the sky as they hear the sound of two quinjets but are brought back to the man on the floor as he screams out in pain. Tony had got the gauntlet of Steve’s hand.</p><p>“They did it Steve, the gauntlet is off” Natasha says in relief but as she look down Steve is unconscious.</p><p>“Steve! Steve! Wake up, Please” he is unresponsive.</p><p>“Let’s get him on the quintet” Tony says.</p><p>Tony and Thor begin to lift Steve and take him towards the quinjet.</p><p>“No, No. I’m not leaving him” Natasha shouts.</p><p>“We are not asking you to leave him Natasha but Tony and Thor need to get him on the quintet and get him to the hospital” Pepper explains to her friend.</p><p>“He’s not going to the hospital” Tony says.</p><p>“What! Where are you taking him? Of course he needs the hospital!” Natasha says to tony, her blood is boiling.</p><p>“We are going to the tower” Tony explains.</p><p>“Dr. Cho is going to meet us there” Bruce tells Natasha.</p><p>Everyone head towards the quinjet but stop when they realise there isn’t enough space for everyone.</p><p>“Guys you go. Fury is five minutes out. He will organise travel for us all. We will make sure there are no more casualties” Carol says as she stands with T’Challa, Scott, Hope, Valkyrie and the others.</p><p>“Thank you for your bravery in this battle, we will keep you updated on Steven’s condition” Thor says. </p><p>Steve, Nat, Sam, Tony, Thor, Clint and Bruce get on the quinjet that Bucky is flying.</p><p>Rhodey, Pepper and Peter get on the quinjet that Wanda is flying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once everyone was in the quinjet, Clint took control and set the course for Avengers Tower.</p><p>“E.T.A Clint?” Tony asks.</p><p>“We will be there in twenty minutes, How’s Cap holding up”</p><p>Tony look down at his friend, lying on the table in the middle of the spacecraft. He quietly asks Friday for vitals, making sure no one can hear him. There results wasn’t what Tony wanted to hear.</p><p>“Just get us to the tower” </p><p>“Copy that” Clint replies.</p><p>“Steve, you need to stay awake” Sam tells his friend but gets no response.</p><p>“Nat, keep talking to him. He listens to you.” He tells the redhead.</p><p>“Sam, I don’t know what to say to him” Natasha admits.</p><p>“Natasha, I don’t want to be the one to say it but look at him, he’s in bad shape. Tell him anything” Sam tells her.</p><p>Natasha looks at Sam trying to understand what he is talking about. He stay silent, looks at Steve and then back to Nat, she shakes her head but he nods his in response.</p><p>“Steve” Natasha says, he doesn’t respond.</p><p>Natasha puts her hand to Steve’s face, slowly stroking his cheek. He is getting colder and fear begins to creep in, she cannot lose him.</p><p>Natasha leans down so that she is whispering in Steve’s ear.</p><p>“You need to fight. Fight for you, fight for me, fight for us” She begs.</p><p>Slowly, Steve begins to open his eyes. He looks at Natasha but cannot say anything, the pain is overwhelming.</p><p>With his remaining strength, as little as it might be, he reaches for Natasha and mirrors her action. Holding her face, she relaxing upon feeling his touch.</p><p>The rest of the team watch on in surprise. They have never seen this side of their teammates. Tony looks at Clint and he shrugs his shoulders. Sam stands next to Bucky and small smiles appear on their faces, seeing their friends finally let their walls down.</p><p>Steve and Natasha stay in their moment, both holding each other. As much as he tries to hide it, she can see the pain on Steve’s face. He tries to talk but fails.</p><p>“It hurts to talk?” Natasha asks, Steve slowly nods his head.</p><p>“Then listen to me, ok?” Again Steve nods.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can do this without you by my side. When I first got paired up with you after New York, I didn’t know what to expect. I didn’t expect this” She says point to the both of them “We have spent years working side by side, having each others back. I don’t think, no I know that without you I couldn’t be me. You have shown me that I am more than my past. That I am worthy of happiness”</p><p>Clint watches his best friend, he has been trying to get her to see that she is good person for years but was never successful. He never thought Steve would be the one to get her to believe it, Clint knew he had to thank Steve when he next had the chance, if he ever gets the chance.</p><p>Steve continues to look at Natasha. There is so much he wants to say but doesn’t have the strength to.</p><p>It becomes too much and Steve starts to lose consciousness again but Natasha is quick to keep him awake.</p><p>“I remember once asking you what you wanted me to be. Do you remember what you said?” Steve nods his head as his eyes barely stay open.</p><p>“A…A…”</p><p>“A friend. You saved my life that day Steve, you shielded me with your body. You could have gotten seriously hurt but you didn’t care” Steve shakes his head “No you didn’t, you only cared about saving me. That what you always do Steve, you put everybody else before yourself. You knew that doing the snap could have killed you but you did it so that Tony would get to keep his family” She looks up to Tony with resentment “every since that day in DC I have made sure that I was always watching your back but today I couldn’t”</p><p>Steve open his mouth to speak “Not your fault”</p><p>Steve tries to talk but struggles to breath.</p><p>“Steve, you don’t have to say anything, just breath ok” Natasha tells him.</p><p>Steve opens his mouth attempting to talk but begins coughing viscously. Out of instinct he brings his hand to his mouth covering the cough. Steve takes his hand away from his mouth and his eyes open in panic when he notices that there is blood on his hand.</p><p>“Steve, Steve. Its ok, we are almost at the tower” Natasha says frantically wiping his mouth.</p><p>Bucky rushes to Steve side with a cloth to wipe his mouth.</p><p>Steve looks at Bucky and grabs his head and brings it down to his mouth.</p><p>“Look after her” he tells Bucky before letting go and falling back onto the table.</p><p>Steve looks at Natasha as his eyes begins to close.</p><p>“Clint. E.T.A” Sam shouts in panic.</p><p>“Landing now” He replies as his lowers the quinjet onto the landing pad.</p><p>“Fight Steve, fight for…” She begins to say before Steve cuts her off.</p><p>“For us” Steve says before losing consciousness completely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quinjet lands at Avengers Tower quicker than expected. </p><p>“Natasha, you need to let Steve go so that we can get him off the jet” Tony tells Natasha who is still holding onto Steve.</p><p>“Not a chance” </p><p>“Nat” Clint says trying to reason with her.</p><p>Natasha looks up at her best friend, her eyes say all the words her mouth couldn’t. She didn’t want to let go of Steve in case this is the last chance.</p><p>“Please?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“Guys! Work around her” Sam tells Tony and Clint as he nods his head at Natasha.</p><p>“You heard the man” Tony says.</p><p>Tony, Thor, Bucky and Natasha lift Steve off the table and carry him into the Tower and take him straight to the medical suite where Helen Chou is waiting for them with Happy.</p><p>“How is he?” She asks no one in particular.</p><p>“It’s not good. The worst injuries are a huge contusion on his torso, suspected broken ribs. As you can see the stones are embedded into his hand which is causing loss of blood flow and he has a deep cut on the left side of his head. We have managed to control the bleeding on both wounds but they continue to bleed, he has already lost a lot of blood. He keeps fading in and out of consciousness and struggling to speak. Just as we landed he attempting to talk but instead he starting cough up blood, a lot of blood” Natasha briefed the doctor. </p><p>“Ok, get him on the table so that I can have a look” Dr Cho instruct the guys who are still holding Steve.</p><p>Steve is placed on the table. Under the lights you can see just how bad it is. He has more cuts than the team initially realised. The uniform is ripped in several places indicating that thanos and his army did even more damage to Steve.</p><p>“Let’s work on the top half of his body first as that seems to be where most of the damage is” the doctor suggests.</p><p>“Is this one piece or…” Helen begins to ask.</p><p>“Its two, the top and bottom are separate” Natasha interrupts the doctor.</p><p>The team look at Natasha but don’t say a word, how would she know that Steve’s uniform is in two parts.</p><p>“Ok Natasha. Lets get his top off first so that I can look at the wound on his torso. His head seems to have stopped bleeding but we will need scans to confirm the damage”</p><p>Natasha listens to every word the doctor says. She takes a deep gulp, does she really want to know how bad this is. </p><p>Bruce grabs scissors and begins to cut the top half of the captains uniform as Natasha stands still as if frozen in time.</p><p>“Can I do that?” Natasha, desperate to keep busy.</p><p>“Nat”</p><p>“Please I want to help, I need to help”</p><p>Bruce doesn’t argue with his friend, instead he hands her the scissors.</p><p>Natasha begins to cut the fabric, he hands shaking in fear. As she continues to cut, more wounds are revealed.</p><p>As Natasha finishes cutting Steve’s uniform, Dr Cho begins hooking Steve up to monitors so that she can read his vitals. </p><p>By the time Natasha has taken Steve’s top off tears are running down her face. She needed the distraction that came with cutting the uniform but reality hits her as she stares at her friend. </p><p>“Natasha, you need to let him go now. I can’t do my job if you’re in the way, ok?” Dr Cho tells Natasha sincerely.</p><p>Nat can’t bring herself to let him go. She feels a hand on her shoulder and she turns around to see Clint.</p><p>“Come on Nat, There is nothing we can do for him now” Clint tells her.</p><p>“I can’t lose him”</p><p>“You won’t” The archer says, not knowing if he telling the truth or lying to his best friend.</p><p>Natasha takes one last look at Steve, he is unconscious, the beeping of the machines were the only sign that he is still alive.</p><p>The rest of the team have left the medical suite leaving Natasha staring at Dr Cho and Bruce who are trying their best to keep the Captain alive.</p><p>“Come on Natasha” Sam says holding the door for Natasha.</p><p>She takes one last look at Steve and walks out of the surgical suite.</p><p>The world slows down around her. She can see people talking to her but she can’t hear them. She walks past them into the hallway. </p><p>She could no longer keep the heartbreak to herself as she slides down the wall. With her head in her hands and no one in sight she finally lets it all out, her heartache rose to the surface as she sobbed into her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers watch on helplessly as Dr Cho and Bruce work on Steve but they are struggling to stop his bleeding.</p><p>“Why aren’t the wounds healing?” Bruce asks desperately.</p><p>“He has lost a lot of blood which means he had lost a lot of the serum” Dr Cho tells him.</p><p>They stitch up one wound and they find another.</p><p>Natasha watches every move the doctors make as she refuses to take her eyes off Steve.</p><p>“Come sit down Natasha, you need to rest too” Clint says. </p><p>Natasha ignores him, she knows that she needs to rest but right now her main priority is her friend, who continues to fight but even she can tell things aren’t looking good.</p><p>All of the avengers rush to the viewing window when they notice that Helen and Bruce have stopped working on Steve.</p><p>Tony presses a button at the side of the window which turn on a microphone.</p><p>“What’s going on?” He asks.</p><p>“Why are you stopping? Is he?” Natasha asks but cannot finish her second question.</p><p>“Steve keeps regaining consciousness” Helen tells the team.</p><p>“Thats good right?” Sam asks hopefully.</p><p>“Not exactly, we can’t operate on him if he is conscious. By the looks of the bruise on his torso, he has internal bleeding. I know Steve can take the sting of a few stitches but not surgery and we can’t do the surgery on his hand until he has healed more. Luckily there doesn’t seem to be any long term damage” Bruce says looking at Natasha.</p><p>“So what is your plan? You have to do something” She says.</p><p>“Can you not just ask him if he ok with the surgery?” Thor asks.</p><p>Helen walks over to Steve who is now awake but barely. She begins to talk but is interrupted.</p><p>“Let me, please?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“I don’t think that is a good idea” Tony says but Natasha ignores him.</p><p>“He listens to her” Sam says.</p><p>“Fine but you do this then you have to leave us to do our job” Helen tells the redhead.</p><p>Natasha doesn’t respond as she heads to the doors that lead to the surgical suite.</p><p>“Steve, can you hear me?” </p><p>He nods slightly.</p><p>“Bruce and Dr Cho need to operate on you but the anaesthetic isn’t working as it should. Do you want them to carry on or wait until….” She is interrupted before she gets the chance to speak.</p><p>“Do it” Steve says.</p><p>“Ok” Natasha replies but doesn’t move.</p><p>“Come on Nat, you know the deal” Bruce says as he puts his hand of Natasha’s shoulder.</p><p>As agreed, Natasha leaves and returns to the spot in front of the viewing window.</p><p>Bruce and Dr Cho begin surgery on Steve. As they make the incision hoping to relieve some of the pressure, Steve screams in agony.</p><p>Natasha eyes begin to well up as she hears her friend in pain.</p><p>Bruce and Helen look at Natasha and she nods her head, letting to know to continue.</p><p>Bruce decides to inject Steve with some adrenaline and hook up an IV with morphine, hoping that it will reduce the pain.</p><p>The doctors continue to operate and notice that Steve has stopped screaming, the pain has subsided. They open up Steve’s side and they find that he is bleeding internally from his lung which explains why he was coughing up blood.</p><p>“Nat, please come sit down” Clint begs his friend.</p><p>“Nat, talk to me” he says again but gets no response.</p><p>Defeated, Clint takes a seat opposite Thor. He continues to watch his friend, watch her friend. </p><p>Sam gets up and sits near Clint.</p><p>“She will be ok. We have seen him injured before and she has been the same as she is now. She is petrified of losing him” Sam explains to Clint.</p><p>“What? When?” Clint asks, he has never seen Steve hurt, not this bad.</p><p>“During the years when we were on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D. We only had each other, we became a family, especially the two of them” Sam continues.</p><p>“I’m worried about her Sam”</p><p>“You’re not the only one, let me see if I can talk to her” Sam suggests.</p><p>Sam gets up from his seat and walks towards Natasha. At first he doesn’t say anything, he just stands there. Natasha looks at him, he has never seen her so scared and worried. </p><p>“He is going to be ok” Sam tells Natasha.</p><p>“You don’t know that” She replies.</p><p>“You’re right, but I refuse to believe anything else” He says honestly.</p><p>“I can’t lose him Sam, he has to fight”</p><p>“Look at him, he is. Steve isn’t giving up and neither should you” Sam tells his friend as he puts his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>As he does, he hopes that Natasha doesn’t fight his embrace and to his surprise, she doesn’t. She stands there in his arms as they watch Dr Cho and Bruce operate on Steve.</p><p>Natasha untangles herself when she hears the machines in the operating room go off, instantly knowing that something is wrong.</p><p>She watches as Helen Cho stitches Steve up as fast as possible and Bruce injects Steve with something. You can tell by their faces that there is a problem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce leaves the operating room to inform the team what happened. </p><p>“Steve went into hypovelemic shock” He tells the avengers. “He has lost too much blood. If we continue to  operate it could result in organ failure or in umm…” Bruce cannot finish his sentence but the team caught on to what he was saying.</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Thor asks the question everyone wants to know.</p><p>“We are going to leave him for an hour. Hopefully the serum will generate enough blood so that we can continue to operate” </p><p>“So what happens now?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“We are going to put him into a medical induced coma which should give his body some time to heal but we cannot know for sure, neither of us have performed on a super solider before”</p><p>“What if I contact Stephen strange? He used to be a surgeon. Surely another set of hands will help” Tony suggests.</p><p>“Another set of hands would be great” Bruce replies.</p><p>“How is your hand holding up?” Tony asks his friend.</p><p>“The big guy took the brunt of it. It doesn’t hurt, it’s more of a dull ache. We got the gauntlet off in time, I don’t know if Steve’s hand will heal and be back to how it was before” Bruce replies.</p><p>“Just let me know if I can do anything” Tony says as bruce nods.</p><p>After Tony finishes talking to bruce he suggests that he and the rest of the team go to living room, they just won the biggest battle of their life, they need to get some rest too.</p><p>Natasha sees Bruce and Dr Cho looking at Steve’s vitals on the monitor with a puzzled look on their face. She can tell that nothing good is happening. As naive as it may sound, she was hoping that they would operate and then Steve would be on the mend but that doesn’t look like it will happen.</p><p>“What’s your plan?” She asks hoping for an honest answer.</p><p>“Honestly?”Bruce asks, Natasha nods her head nervously.</p><p>“We are not exactly sure how to proceed” Dr Cho admits.</p><p>Natasha hears the doctors but doesn’t respond. She turns and looks at Steve, both of the doctors giving her some space as she does so. </p><p>“You said he went into hypovelemic shock right?” The redhead asks.</p><p>“Yes, that is correct”</p><p>“And this happens when someone loses too much blood and their body starts to shut down”</p><p>“Not in every case but with Steve, yes this is the case”</p><p>“So then give him some blood” Natasha suggests, surely it can’t be that difficult.</p><p>“Natasha it is not that simple” Dr Doctor Cho states.</p><p>Natasha looks at the doctor with pain and anger in her eyes. She cannot continue to see her partner like this, in so much pain. She doesn’t reply to Helen as she knows very little about operating on a super soldier much like the two doctors in front of her. Natasha looks at the doctor hoping she will explain more.</p><p>“Steve has a very unique blood type. He isn’t A+, B+, A-, O- or even AB-. We cannot detect any sign of normal blood in his system. Steve has had the super soldier serum in his body for 80 years, the serum has mixed with his blood cells and it is because of this that normal blood doesn’t have the same effect as it would for any other human being” Helen Cho explains.</p><p>“You have got to at least try with the other blood” </p><p>“We have. That was what we did when we first brought Steve in. We weren’t hopeful about the results so I didn’t make it obvious that we we giving him blood. We didn’t want to give everyone another reason to worry” Bruce tells Nat.</p><p>Natasha stands there not knowing what to do. If they can’t get Steve blood, they can’t operate on him and if they can’t operate on him then he can’t recover.</p><p>“What about my blood? When I was in the red room they injected my with their version of a serum. Can you use my blood?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“Natasha, I’m afraid that won’t work.” Bruce tells her.</p><p>“Why? You don’t know that. You have to try something. If he doesn’t get the surgery he needs he is going to die” Natasha says raising her voice more with every word.</p><p>Meanwhile the rest of the avengers sit in silence each listening to what the doctors are talking about. It is only when they hear Natasha shouting that they all rush to the medical suite. They can tell that she is going through hell, seeing her partner in so much pain but since they found Steve she hasn’t raised her voice once.</p><p>“What is going on?” Sam asks as if he doesn’t already know.</p><p>“Steve needs blood but regular human blood isn’t enough. They need blood that has been genetically modified. I was just telling them that they can use my blood but they said they can’t” Natasha explains to her team.</p><p>“Not that I am for this, but why can’t you use her blood?” Clint asks. </p><p>“Because Natasha doesn’t have the exact same serum as Steve, we would need to take a lot of it and even then we couldn’t be sure that it would work” Dr Cho tells Clint.</p><p>“In that case, Natasha giving blood is not an option. End of discussion” Sam says as Natasha looks at him in shock.</p><p>“Why the hell not, you are not the decision maker in this situation” Natasha says furiously. Who does Sam think he is, he is not the boss of her.</p><p>“Natasha I made a promise to look out for you, to make sure that you stayed safe no matter what” Sam confesses.</p><p>“Who asked you to make that promise?” Natasha says but by the time she finishes her sentence she already knows the answer.</p><p>She looks at Steve and shakes her head. Even as he lays there in a coma, he is looking out her for her just like he always promised he would.</p><p>“What about me? Bucky asks.</p><p>The rest of the avengers look at him forgetting he was there. Since brining Steve back to the tower, Bucky has stayed quiet and out of the way.</p><p>“What did you say?” Tony says.</p><p>“You can use my blood. I have the exact same serum as Steve. I may not have been injected with the same amount but I have lived longer with it in my system. Steve spent years frozen in ice whereas I didn’t. Surely that makes up for it” Bucky tells the team but looks directly at tony.</p><p>Bucky knows that Tony will never forgive him for what he did to his parents and he knows that once Steve is awake and on the mend he will probably get asked to leave but whilst he is here is will do everything he can to help his best friend.</p><p>Tony doesn’t reply immediately, instead he looks at the doctors. He isn’t 100% sure if it will work so he leaves the decision up to Bruce and Helen.</p><p>Both doctors look at each other for a moment before nodding their heads. They still don’t know what will work and what won’t but both Steve and Bucky have the super soldier serum.</p><p>“Come with me” Tony says to Bucky.</p><p>Bucky doesn’t respond to Tony, instead he just follows him out of the surgery suite and down the hallway.</p><p>Tony can sense Bucky’s hesitation as he walks with him but slight behind him.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m not going to kill you or anything, I’m just going to take your blood whilst Dr Cho and Bruce continue to monitor Steve” Tony says trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Tony, I…” Bucky begins to say but realises that nothing he says will ever make up for his actions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony leads Bucky into his lab, neither of them saying a word. What were they supposed to talk about, the only thing they had in common was Tony’s parents and Steve.</p><p>Tony taps the chair next to one of the many screens. He put the tube onto the needle then takes Bucky’s arms making sure that he can find a vein and that this area is clean, but before they can start Pepper knocks on the clear door looking at Tony. She knows that being in the same room as his parents killer could be a trigger.</p><p>“What do you want Pep, I’m kind of busy here” Tony says gesturing towards the needle.</p><p>“Can I have a word?”</p><p>Tony looks at his wife, is she being serious right now. Steve is in desperate need of blood and Pepper thinks right now it the time for a chat. He carries on looking at her hoping that she will understand the severity of the situation but when Pepper crosses her arms he knows that she isn’t going anywhere.</p><p>“Give me a minute” Tony says to Bucky.</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>Whilst tony speaks to Pepper, Bucky gets up and looks around the Lab. Steve told him that Tony was a genius but he thought he was been sarcastic.</p><p>Meanwhile in the corridor Pepper is concerned about the situation Tony is in.</p><p>“Tony, are you sure that you should be to one to do this?”</p><p>“We will be fine. I have no issue with Barnes, he was brainwashed when he did what he did. Do I trust him? No. Am I willing to give him a second chance? Yes”</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>“You’ve seen Steve, it’s.… I’m useless right now. I can’t do anything medically and I don’t know what to say to Natasha. I have never seen her like this”</p><p>“None of us know what to say. She will only be ok once he is ok” Pepper says.</p><p>“It’s my fault” Tony admits.</p><p>“Tony…”</p><p>“No, it is. I was supposed to be the one that did the snap. I looked at strange and he nodded, he told me that I had to do it”</p><p>“He didn’t tell you that you have to do it. From what you have told me, he knew that you had to believe you were the one doing the snap but he had to have known that Steve would’ve been the do to it”</p><p>“You’re right but I can’t click my fingers and be ridden of the guilt” as soon as Tony finishes his sentence he realised the irony of what he just said and lets out a small laugh.</p><p>“I’m always right. Now get back in there so that we can save Steve” Peppers says as Tony goes back into the lab.</p><p>When tony enters he see’s Bucky looking around.</p><p>“See anything you like” Tony says make Bucky freeze before turning to face Tony.</p><p>“I wasn’t, I didn’t” Bucky says.</p><p>“I know, now come take a seat” Tony says as he once again taps the chair.</p><p>“Steve was right”</p><p>“Right about what?” Tony is intrigued.</p><p>“You are a genius”</p><p>“Well I won’t argue with you on that……Did he really say that?” Tony says surprised that Steve would speak of him in that way. </p><p>Since first meeting on the helicarrier Tony wanted to impress him for no reason other than that Steve knew his father and he knew his father was an extraordinary man. Tony all felt like he had a lot to live up to in Steve eyes.</p><p>“He did, When we were in Wakanda, before I went into the cryochamber. He said that it was the only way to contain me until we could be sure the winter solider was gone”</p><p>“And is he, you know gone? Are you back to been James Barnes?” Tony asks showing his hesitation in trusting the man sitting in front of him.</p><p>“Yes, he is. Shuri made sure of it” Bucky pauses. “Tony listen, I know now isn’t the time but I am sorry for what I did. I know that there is nothing I could say that would make you forgive me but I wanted to tell you. I wasn’t me when I did what I did” Bucky says sincerely but he can’t bring himself to admit the crime.</p><p>“I do forgive you. If the past five years have taught me anything, it’s that everyone deserves their second chance. I got mine when I had my daughter. You deserve yours as well. Now I’m not saying we will be best friends and I fully trust you but I do accept your apology” Tony says much to Bucky’s surprise.</p><p>“Thank you” Bucky says extending his hand to Tony’s, the pair shake hands forgetting their past and focusing on the present.</p><p>The pair stay silent as Tony puts the needle into a vein in Bucky’s arms. They mange to get two pints of Bucky’s blood before Tony stops..</p><p>“Keep going, Steve is going to need all he can get”</p><p>“He is but you also need your blood. This will do for now, if he needs any more we will wait a few hours and come back” Tony states.</p><p>The pair leave the lab and head back to the medical suite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony and Bucky get back to the living area it was as if they never left. Dr Cho is with Steve, Natasha is watching from behind the glass and the rest of the avengers including Bruce are in the living area.</p><p>“We got two pints, Barnes wanted to give more but he needs to recover from this loss first” Tony says gesturing towards to the two bags of blood in his hand.</p><p>“This should work” Bruce says as he heads back towards the medical suite.</p><p>Just as bruce walks off, the elevator doors open revealing Stephen Strange.</p><p>“Thank you for coming. Is everything sorted on your end?” Tony asks.</p><p>“The New York Sanctum in back under protection, Wong is there. Where is the captain?” </p><p>“We really appreciate you coming, we need all the help we can get. The medical suite is this way” Bruce says as he and Strange head towards where Steve is.</p><p>“How is he?” Dr Strange asks even though he knows it is a stupid question. He saw the captain after the battle, he was in bad shape.</p><p>“It’s not looking good, me and Helen have never worked with a patient of Steve’s….” Bruce says not really sure how describe Steve.</p><p>“We have managed to get some blood that matches Steve’s” Bruce says which confuses strange as he doesn’t know about barnes.</p><p>“Steve’s friend James Barnes also got injected with the serum when he was captured back in the war” he explains. </p><p>“Ok, that is good. Where are we at?” Dr Strange asks.</p><p>Bruce leads him to where Steve is and introduces him to Dr Cho who explains in detail, the Captain’s condition. They hook the blood up to a drip and inject Steve with the needle. </p><p>“Hopefully, once the blood gets in his system, his vitals will improve and we can continue surgery. Lets get him out of the uniform” Dr Strange tells Bruce and Helen.</p><p>Natasha watches on from the window. Although she is scared for Steve, she is better than she once was. Right now Steve isn’t in pain, therefore Natasha isn’t either. She watches the doctors strip Steve of his uniform.</p><p>“What are you guys doing” She asks through the intercom.</p><p>“We are going to remove his uniform whilst he is unconscious. He won’t feel a thing” Bruce explains to Nat.</p><p>“Ok” Natasha replies.</p><p>The doctors pull a privacy curtain around Steve whilst they take what is left of his uniform off.</p><p>Bruce comes out of the operating room holding Steve’s uniform. He is about to take them to Steve quarters when Natasha stops him.</p><p>“May I have those for a second?” The redhead asks.</p><p>“Natasha, there isn’t much left of his uniform”</p><p>“I don’t want his uniform” Natasha says as she rummages though the pockets on Steve’s trousers until she finds what she is looking for. A small smile appears on her face when she holds up Steve’s dog tags.</p><p>Bruce doesn’t say anything, instead he leaves Natasha be and takes what is left of the captain’s uniform to his bedroom.</p><p>Steve vitals soon improve and the doctors resume operating on him. </p><p>“He took a beating thats for sure, I thought he wasn’t going to make it but the Captain definitely doesn’t give up easily” Dr Strange says, both Dr Cho and Bruce look at Natasha.</p><p>“Sorry, I wasn’t aware that you could hear what I was saying” Stephen says apologising to Natasha.</p><p>“There is an intercom that links this room with the seating area, its allows us to give updates whenever we can” Bruce explains.</p><p>“Miss Romanoff”</p><p>“You can call me Natasha”</p><p>“Ok then, Natasha. Steve has severe internal bleeding which we are going to work on next. The anesthics seem to be working this time so Steve won’t feel anything”</p><p>“Good”</p><p>Both Dr Cho and Banner step back letting Dr Strange operate on Steve seen as though he is the trained surgeon. Almost immediately he finds the bleeding, gets it under control and stitches Steve up. The Doctor works on Steve for about an hour whilst Natasha watches his every move.</p><p>Meanwhile in the living area, the rest of the avengers are getting checked out by pepper. Everyone is ok, a little banged up but there are going to be fine.</p><p>Clint sees Sam talking to Bucky and walks towards them.</p><p>“Sam, can I have a word?” Clint asks.</p><p>Sam looks at Bucky then back to Clint.</p><p>“You guys talk, I need a drink anyways” Bucky says as he heads towards Wanda in the kitchen.</p><p>“What’s up Clint” Sam asks.</p><p>“I just want to thank you”</p><p>“What for?” Sam says confused.</p><p>“For being there for Natasha. Back there she wouldn’t let me in but she let you” Clint says with disappointment in his voice.</p><p>“It’s not that she doesn’t want to talk to you about it, I don’t think she knows how to. Over the years her and Steve have become very close, they are partners in almost every aspect. When you were on home arrest, she didn’t feel like she had you. She knew that if she came to visit, she would get arrested. Nat had to find a way to cope without her best friend, it messed her up for a few months but no matter what Steve was there, he always his. I saw them grow close in DC and then even more so when we were on the run. I’m worried about her, if something bad does happen to Steve, she won’t be able to cope” Sam says.</p><p>“I didn’t know she felt like that, she never told me. I could tell that her and Steve had grown close but it didn’t know there where this close” Clint says hinting that there is more going on between the pair.</p><p>“Oh no. They’re not, you know, a couple but if you ask me there is definitely something there” </p><p>Clint thanks Sam again before going to check on Steve and Nat.</p><p>“How’s he doing” Clint asks Natasha.</p><p>“He doing better since the gave him Bucky’s blood but he’s not out of the woods yet” Natasha says, still not taking her eyes off Steve.</p><p>“Natasha, you're still in your uniform. Please get changed, clean yourself up, get looked over” Clint begs his friend.</p><p>For the first time since getting to the tower Natasha actually listens to her friend.</p><p>“How long till you are done?” Natasha asks Strange. </p><p>“It will be about 40 minutes until I stitch him up, you have time to go change and get yourself looked at” Stephen says making it obvious that he heard what they were talking about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha leaves the medical suite for the first time since arriving at the tower. As she walks into the living area towards the stairs, she can feel everyone’s eyes on her, but she ignores them and continues to her room.</p><p>“You got her to leave?” Tony whispers to Clint.</p><p>“Only to get changed. We need to talk about Cap’s condition” Clint says. He didn’t want to think of the worst case, but it needed to be said.</p><p>“I know, but not now. Wait till she is upstairs” Tony replies watching Natasha as she reaches the floor above them.</p><p>Natasha walks into her room, it doesn’t have as many belongings as it once did since they moved the majority of their possessions to the facility. </p><p>She enters her room and goes straight to her closet. Natasha grabs a pair of leggings and a tank top. She quickly changes out of her uniform and into her regular clothes. She is no longer black widow, she is Natasha and she doesn’t know if Natasha can take the pain her mind and body is trying to fight.</p><p>Natasha leaves her room but stops as she walks past Steve’s. Steve has the room opposite hers, he has always been close to her even if he didn’t mean for it to be that way.</p><p>She stops at Steve’s door and decides to go in. Natasha knew Steve liked his privacy, but this wasn’t the first time she was in his room. After a mission whether is was good or bad, they both struggled to sleep. The pair would end up in each other’s room talking about things they imagined normal people would talk about, share a drink which would either be vodka or whiskey depending on who got to choose that night. They would find comfort and calmness in each other’s company.</p><p>As Natasha enters Steve’s room, she feels a weight lift off her shoulders. She sits on the edge of Steve’s bed and allows herself to let go of the pain she has been keeping inside of her. She can’t control her emotions no more as closes her eyes and lets her tears fall. The severity of the situation hits Natasha like a ton of bricks. Is Steve going to be ok? Is she ready to live in a world that doesn’t have Steve Rogers?</p><p>Before Natasha leaves Steve’s room, she goes into his closet and takes one of his jumpers. As she holds it close to her chest, she can smell him, if she closes her eyes it is like is there with her. She puts it on and leaves his room</p><p>Natasha figures she has been upstairs long enough and decides to go back down stairs to Steve. She is almost at the stairs when she realised that she forgot something in her room. She heads back and finds what she is looking for. Steve’s dog tags. She places them around her neck and under Steve’s jumper.</p><p>Meanwhile in the living area, the rest of the team are discussing the current situation.</p><p>“Guys, can I speak to all for a moment?” Tony says as everyone walks toward the seating area.</p><p>“We need to talk about what will happen if…. if well you know”</p><p>“Steve doesn’t make it” Bucky says.</p><p>“We don’t need to talk about it because it won’t happen” Sam says.</p><p>“You don’t know that. Things aren’t looking good, we have to be prepared for every scenario” Tony says.</p><p>“You guys can talk about it but I don’t want to be a part of the conversation because I know Steve is a fighter and he will win this fight” Sam says angrily as he walks out.</p><p>“Tony is right” Clint says.</p><p>“What are we going to about Natasha?” Thor asks. He knows they are talking about Steve, but they have seen how Natasha has been so far, how would she react if the worst really does happen.</p><p>“Thor is right, she won’t leave his side. It took long enough to persuade her to get changed” Pepper says.</p><p>“With Steve gone…” Tony starts saying but is interrupted.</p><p>“With him gone, why are talking about him as if he is already dead? He is not dead, he will make it” Natasha says as she walks towards Tony.</p><p>“We are not saying that Nat, but we have to think about what will happen if he doesn’t make it”</p><p>“Yes, you are. I know you got your second chance, but I wish it was you. You should have been the one to make the sacrifice for once. Steve always puts everyone before himself. It’s about time someone put Steve first” Natasha says coldly.</p><p>The words Natasha said to Tony stung but it wasn’t a lie. Tony blamed himself but hearing someone else say it should have been him hurts. He is at a lost for words, what is he supposed to say.</p><p>Natasha stands there for moment before walking away, she could longer stand been in the same room as Tony.</p><p>As she arrives at the medical suite, she sees Sam watching Steve from a seat in the waiting area. He has his head in his hands as he mumbles something under his breath.</p><p>“You ok?” Natasha asks as she takes a seat next to Sam.</p><p>“Looking at our boy, I can’t really complain” Sam says pointing to Steve.</p><p>“How can they be talking about him as if he is already dead” Sam says, and Natasha realises that he was in the room with the others at some point.</p><p>“They don’t know him like we do. We know that he will be ok. He has to be” Natasha says, mumbling the last part of her sentence.</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>“I will be ok when he is ok”</p><p>“I have never seen you like this, none of us have” Sam says trying not to pry.</p><p>“Steve is…He is my best friend”</p><p>“You sure that’s all he is?” Sam asks.</p><p>“What? Yes, I’m sure”</p><p>“It’s just that your actions tell me otherwise. I saw the way you were with him on the jet. Now you are wearing his jumper and his dog tags” Sam states, merely making an observation.</p><p>Whilst the pair are talking they don’t realise that Dr Strange has stitched Steve up and has finished the surgery.</p><p>“Natasha, Sam” Dr Strange says not wanting to interrupt the conversation.</p><p>“Have you finished? Is he ok?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“We have done what we can. One thing I am not happy with, is his hand. The stones caused severe damage and I don’t know what can be done to fix it. The serum could heal it in a couple of days but we cannot know for sure. I will have to re-evaluate in a couple of days” Strange explains.</p><p>Natasha begins to talk but Dr Strange interrupts her.</p><p>“You should know that he isn’t out of the woods yet. I have operated on countless regular humans but never a super soldier. I don’t know what could be around the corner so myself and Dr Cho will continue to monitor him. We are going to move him to one of Tony’s empty labs. I must warn you, he might not wake up straight away. His head injury caused swelling on the brain. He is in a coma and I think it is his body’s way of going in defensive mode, his body needs to heal” Dr Strange explains.</p><p>“Thank you” Natasha says sincerely.</p><p>“Yeah, thank you” Sam says.</p><p>“I am going to tell the others” Strange says as he leaves the waiting area.</p><p>Natasha and Sam look at Steve as they see Dr Cho and Bruce prepare to take him from the surgical suite and to one of Tony’s labs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So he still has a long way to go?” Clint asks.</p><p>Stephen has just finished telling the rest of the team about Steve’s condition. Nobody said anything at first, they were taking it all in.</p><p>“That is correct and even then, I don’t know what effects this will have on him” Strange explains.</p><p>“What are the chances of survival?” Tony asks, not wanting to be the one to say it.</p><p>The rest of the group look at tony in disbelief. They hate the words that come out of his mouth but they need to know the worst case scenario.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know. If he were a normal patient I would say to prepare for the worst but he is different. None of us have any experience with this  kind of surgery and this kind of patient” </p><p>“The room is ready for Steve when you’re ready to move him” Tony tells the doctor.</p><p>Dr Strange leaves the rest of the avengers to process what he has told them. He heads back to Steve and sees Bruce and Helen checking over him and Natasha checking on them.</p><p>“Natasha, we are going to move him now. Give us half an hour to get him settled in the lab then you can come back to him”</p><p>Natasha doesn’t argue, at this point she doesn’t have much fight left in her.</p><p>Natasha and Sam leave Steve and head back to the others in the living area.</p><p>“Is everything ok?” Pepper says from the kitchen as she sees Sam and Natasha coming down the hallway.</p><p>“As good as it can be” Natasha replies as she heads towards her friend whilst Sam heads to towards the guys.</p><p>“How are you holding up?” Pepper asks.</p><p>“I don’t know. I’m exhausted and broken. I can’t loose him Pepper”</p><p>“I had no idea how close the two of you were” </p><p>“How would you feel if it was Tony?” </p><p>“I’d be a mess, but you are comparing you and Steve to me and Tony, who are married. What is going on between you two?” </p><p>“I really wish people would stop asking me that. Everybody has there own little families now and that’s great, I’m happy for all you. Steve is my family, that is it” Natasha replies before walking away.</p><p>All of the avengers sit in the living area in silence waiting to be told they could visit Steve.</p><p>After what seem like hours Dr Cho finally tells them that they can visit Steve.</p><p>All of them head towards the room where Steve is being held. It was one of Tony’s old labs which he started to convert in a recovery room, should one of the avengers get injured. </p><p>Each one of the avengers goes in to see Steve but Natasha waits outside. She hated how helpless she felt. Steve was in a coma barely hanging onto life and she couldn’t do anything about it. She didn’t want the rest of the team to see her vulnerable, well even more vulnerable.</p><p>Tony is the last to leave, he looks at Natasha who is waiting outside of Steve’s door. He wants to comfort her but he doesn’t know what to say, She already told him that it should have been him. Tony just looks her, he notices that she doesn’t go into to see Steve, she just stands there as if she has been frozen.</p><p>“Not to sound cliché but doctors say that they can hear you” Tony tell the red head.</p><p>At first she doesn’t answer, she doesn’t even acknowledge his presence. Just as he is about to walk away she grabs his arm.</p><p>“What am I suppose to say?” She asks, Tony can hear the sadness in her voice.</p><p>“I don’t know. You did really well on the quinjet. You got him to stay awake now you have to get him to wake him up. If anyone can you it, it’s you”</p><p>“I didn’t mean what I said Tony. I wouldn’t want this to be you, I was angry. Steve is a good man, he deserves to be happy but instead he continues to sacrifice himself”</p><p>“He is the greatest man I have ever met and he does deserve to be happy, perhaps his happy ending is closer than he thinks” Tony says to his friend.</p><p>“What is that suppose to mean?”</p><p>“Nothing specific, Its’ just that in our line of work it’s hard to connect with people who don’t understand the jobs we have. That is one of the reasons why I married pepper, she gets it.” </p><p>Natasha looks back towards Steve, what was she going to say to him. The pair stand there in silence for a few moments before Tony leaves.</p><p>“Thank you Tony and I am sorry” Natasha says as Tony heads back to the others.</p><p>Natasha enters Steve’s room hesitantly, not knowing what to do next. She grabs a chair and pulls it towards Steve and sits down next to him.</p><p>At first she just sits there looking at him, scanning his body. By looking at him you wouldn’t know that he almost died a few hours ago.</p><p>“Hi Steve. I have been told that you can hear people when they talk to you so here I am. I know you are resting and I know that you need it but I…. What am I doing, I am talking so someone who is unconscious” Natasha laughs at the thought of talking to someone who can’t even hear them.</p><p>“I do need you to wake up though. Because of you we won. You should be here, we should be celebrating. Normally when we win, we share a drink, but instead you are fighting for your life” Natasha stops herself as she feels herself starting to crack.</p><p>“People are talking as if you are already dead, but you’re not, you are a fighter. You have to wake up, I need you. When I first met you I thought you were a square, a rule follower, always by the book. I never thought we would be anything more than colleagues. But every day you give me another reason to be grateful for our friendship. I remember when fury told me you were going to be my new partner, I was furious. You were replacing Clint, the only person I have ever trusted but you broke down my walls. You always put yourself before everyone and I swear to god Steve Rogers you need to stop. I need you alive”</p><p>Natasha carried on speaking but as expected Steve showed no sign of a response.</p><p>“Everybody thinks there’s something going on between us, that we are more than friends. Just because we are together everyday, we train together, we trust each other and we have each other’s back no matter what, but isn’t that what partners do? You make me laugh, you are always there for me when I need someone to speak to. Sometimes when I get up in a morning I think about what the day will bring and then I realise it doesn’t matter because I know that if you are by my side everything will alright. I can’t imagine my life without you Steve, I don’t want to live in a world without you”.</p><p>Natasha’s breath hitches as she realises what she is saying, she is in love with Steve Rogers and suddenly she felt exposed, she hasn’t felt like this in a very long time.</p><p>She lays a hand on Steve’s face as she strokes his cheek with her thumb. She leans forward, kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear.</p><p>“I love you Steve Rogers. Please come back to me”</p><p>As Natasha sits back in her chair, she hears a mumble.</p><p>“Natasha……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steve. Steve, can you hear me?” Natasha asks with both hope and panic in her voice.</p><p>Steve doesn’t respond. His eyes start to open but then they close again.</p><p>Natasha begins to wonder if she was hearing things. Was her optimism causing her to hallucinate and hear things?</p><p>“Steve! If you are awake, stay awake. I am going to get Strange” Natasha pleads as she leaves the room.</p><p>“Strange, Where are you?” Natasha shouts as she runs into the living area hoping that is where he will be.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Did something happen to Steve?” Bucky asks.</p><p>“He woke up. I need Strange. Where is he?”</p><p>“I’m here. You said he woke up, are you sure? I didn’t expect him to wake up today” Strange says surprised at Natasha’s claims.</p><p>“Yes I am sure. Come with me and see for yourself” The redhead responds.</p><p>Natasha leads strange to Steve’s room but is surprised to see Steve laying there unconscious, again.</p><p>“He woke up, I’m sure of it. He said my name” Natasha begins to defend herself.</p><p>As she look away from Steve and she sees everybody looking at her with pity in their eyes.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like like. He woke up!” Natasha snapped.</p><p>“Listen Nat, You have been through a lot in the past 24 hours. You need to rest. You have been by his side all this time but you need to think about yourself. How would Steve feel if he saw you like this?” Clint said. He was starting to worry about his friend.</p><p>Sam sighs as he knows what is about to come next. It was definitely a poor choice of words by Clint.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Natasha says loosing her temper.</p><p>“Nat” Clint begins to talk but interrupted straight away. Natasha obviously has a lot more she wanted to say.</p><p>“No! You don’t get to use Steve against me. A few hours ago you were talking about him as if he was dead!” Natasha turns her back to the group. She felt like they were all against her, they definitely didn’t believe her.</p><p>“Sometimes when our body and mind want something so bad, we begin to imagine it. It gives us peace and hope even if it is only for a second” Dr Strange tries to defuse the situation.</p><p>“I did hear him” Natasha whispers.</p><p>“Perhaps Steve wanted you to know that he is ok but just didn’t have the strength to wake up yet. If what you are saying is true, then it is good news. Don’t focus on him only waking for seconds, focus on the fact that he actually woke up” Sam says not agreeing nor disagreeing with Natasha.</p><p>“I need some air” Natasha says in defeat as she leaves Steve’s room.</p><p>Everything is beginning to be too much for her, she is exhausted. Thanos and his army was the biggest army she has ever faced and the battle took everything out of her. Even though they won the war, she still finds herself fighting. </p><p>Natasha walks out onto the balcony and watches the busy streets of New York below her. She needs to get out of her own head.</p><p>Meanwhile, everyone else has retired back to the living area.</p><p>“Do you think he will be ok?” Peter asks tony.</p><p>Peter has stayed rather quiet throughout all of this. He didn’t want to get in anyones way and he didn’t know what to say. Is this what being an avenger was, risking your life to safe another. He knew that being a part of this team came with its risks but seeing Steve really put things into perspective for Peter.</p><p>“You want the truth kid?” Tony asks and Peter slowly nods his head.</p><p>“I think so but I don’t know if that is based of logic or hope” Tony answers honestly.</p><p>“He is a good man. Even when we were fighting at the airport, he made a point not to hurt me even though we weren’t on the same side. Its like he didn’t want to fight me” Peter says, remembering the first time he met Steve.</p><p>“That’s Steve for you. He doesn’t like to fight. He makes sure to exhaust every other option before doing so” </p><p>The pair sit there in silence for a short moment before they hear the elevator open. It was Happy, Morgan, Aunt May, Laura, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel.</p><p>“Peter, you had me worried sick! Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Aunt May asks at she looks over her nephew, checking for any injuries.</p><p>“I am ok” Peter says, compared to Steve, he is fit as a fiddle.</p><p>“Daddy!” Morgan says as she runs to Tony.</p><p>Both Father and daughter embrace each other. Tony’s biggest fear didn’t come true. He still had his daughter.</p><p>“Are you Peter?” Morgan asks the young man who is now standing beside them.</p><p>“I am” Peter answers. He finds himself at a loss for words but then he remembers that he was gone for five years.</p><p>“Peter. This is Morgan, my daughter” Tony explains.</p><p>“Well Morgan, it is a pleasure to meet you” Peter says with a smile on his face. He was happy that Tony had started his family.</p><p>Simultaneously, on the opposite side of the room.</p><p>“Clint” Laura says in relief as she sees her husband in the kitchen.</p><p>“Laura” Clint responds. Dropping the glass in his hand as he cannot believe that his family is back.</p><p>A tears falls down Clint’s face as he embraces his family, something that he never thought would happen again.</p><p>“Where’s Auntie Nat?” Lila asks.</p><p>“Where’s Uncle Steve?” Cooper asks.</p><p>After Clint introduced the Avengers to his family, Steve and Natasha made a point to visit whenever they could. Steve told Clint that being at the farm was the closest thing he had to experiencing a normal life.</p><p>Clint didn’t know how to answer his son’s question so he answered his daughter’s instead.</p><p>“Your Auntie Nat is out of the balcony getting some air” Lila instantly runs off to find Nat but Clint grabs her arms before she does so. “Lila, give Nat some time. She is a bit sad at the minute and she wants to be alone” Clint says to his daughter trying to persuade her not to go see Natasha.</p><p>“What about Steve? Is he out on the balcony as well? Cooper asks as he notices that his dad didn’t answer his question.</p><p>“Your Uncle Steve is sleeping, he got hurt so he needs to rest” Clint voice breaks as he tries to find a way to explain what happened without worrying his son.</p><p>“When will he wake up?”</p><p>“We don’t know” </p><p>The answer satisfies Copper and he decides to go and play on the pool table.</p><p>“Lila, why don’t you go play with Coop, take Nate with you” Laura suggests.</p><p>Without a second thought Lila takes her younger brother and the pair joins Cooper at the pool table.</p><p>“How bad is it?” Laura asks her husband. Clint may be able to hide his feelings from the kids but not his wife.</p><p>“It’s really bad. We don’t know if he will make it” Clint says.</p><p>“What about you? Are you ok?” Laura asks. She began to worry about Steve, he was part of their family but her husband came first.</p><p>“I’m fine, a little banged up. I’ll definitely be sore for the next few days but I am ok” Clint admits suddenly feeling extremely grateful that he is in one piece.</p><p>“How is Natasha? You told Lila she was sad and that she wanted to be alone” Laura says concerned about her friend.</p><p>“Physically she is fine… I think. She wouldn’t let anyone do a full check, Pepper was only able to do quick scan as Nat didn’t want to leave Steve alone” Clint pauses. How can her explain what Natasha is going through when she won’t talk to him about it.</p><p>“I have never seen her like this. She won’t talk to anyone, well she has spoke to Sam” Clint can’t help but feel jealous as the words come out of his mouth.</p><p>“She is a wreck. You should have seen her on the Quinjet, her and Steve were in their own world. It was like nobody else was there. She was talking about not knowing if she could do this without him” Clint stopped talking as he noticed a small smile start to form on his wife’s face.</p><p>“Why are you smiling? Steve could die and Natasha is on the edge of breaking point” Clint says, confused.</p><p>“She is in love with him” Laura simply says.</p><p>“No, she would have told me”</p><p>“She may not realise it yet”</p><p>“How do you you know?”</p><p>“I first noticed when they both visited us. I had never seen Natasha so happy and at peace. At first I thought it was because she was with the kids but it was Steve” Laura explains.</p><p>“Nat is in love with Steve. That definitely explains her behaviour” Clint says as if all the puzzle pieces have come together in his head.</p><p>“Where did you say she went?” Laura asks. She had checked in on Clint now she had to go see Natasha.</p><p>“She is out on the balcony” </p><p>Laura doesn’t reply instead she kissed her husband, then makes her way to the balcony.</p><p>“Natasha” Laura says quietly not wanting to make her jump.</p><p>“Laura” Natasha says.</p><p>Laura moves towards the redhead and pulls her into a hug. You could hear a pin drop as neither of them said a word. That was until Laura hears small sobs coming from Natasha so she tightens her embrace reminding Nat that she is there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s going to be ok, it just might take some time” Laura says trying to reassure her friend as she still holds her in her arms.</p><p>Laura has known Natasha for years but she has never seen her cry, not once.</p><p>“I have some much to tell him”</p><p>“And you will. Now are you to tell me what is really going on?” Laura asks.</p><p>“I love him. I am in love with Steve Rogers” Natasha admits.</p><p>“And he is…What if he….” Natasha cannot finish her sentence.</p><p>“You can’t think like that Natasha. It will destroy you” Laura says, clearly talking from experience.</p><p>“Is this what it’s like? Is this how you feel when Clint is on a mission?” Natasha asks unable to imagine feeling like this on a daily basis.</p><p>“Most of the time but I have several little distractions” Natasha doesn’t understand what Laura is referring to.</p><p>“The kids” Laura says, answering Natasha’s silent question.</p><p>“Are they here?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“Yes. Clint told them that you wanted to be alone so they are giving you space” Laura tells Natasha.</p><p>Both women head back into the tower. Natasha decides to take a page out of Laura’s book. She needed a distraction and with help from the kids, Natasha has been able to take her mind off of Steve’s condition. </p><p>The next day Bucky gives another pint of blood to Steve but his condition remains the same.</p><p>Everybody has ran out of ideas on how to speed up Steve’s healing process. It was simple, Steve wasn’t strong enough.</p><p>Before they know it a week has passed and Steve is still in a coma.</p><p>Nobody can workout why he hasn’t woken up. His body now has enough blood and his injuries have started to slowly heal which means the serum is working. </p><p>A normal human being can be in a coma for 30 days before concerns start to rise but Steve isn’t a normal human being. One human day is like 1 week for Steve.</p><p>Tony has turned his lab into what can only be described as a war room. There are folders everywhere. Helen, Bruce and Strange have been reading through every medical file which is similar to Steve’s but it is hard to compare the two given Steve’s body type.</p><p>Tony felt useless but he refused to sit around battling the thoughts in his head. He would spend his time with the three doctors doing anything they needed.</p><p>Natasha on the other hand split her time between Steve and the gym. Throughout the day she would take coffees to the lab and ask for an update but everyday but she would get the same answer.</p><p>Although Steve is improving, he isn’t getting worse which is the only thing keeping Natasha sane.</p><p>“How’s it going today? Have you found anything new?” Natasha asks as she hands out the hot drinks.</p><p>“No but we have started looking through S.H.I.E.LD files to see if there is anything that isn’t based on a regular patient” Bruce says as he hands Strange a pile of folders.</p><p>“Why didn’t you do that a week ago?” Natasha asks trying to remain calm. She has been trying to take it easier on the team. They care about Steve too and are doing everything in their power to save him.</p><p>“Fury wouldn’t declassify them” </p><p>“Of course he wouldn’t” Natasha says in disbelief.</p><p>“Right, I will leave you guys to it. If you need me, I’ll be in the gym” Natasha says.</p><p>Just as she is about to leave Bucky and Sam come rushing through the doors.</p><p>“Tell them what you told me!” Sam tells Bucky.</p><p>“I don’t know if it will work” Bucky mumbles.</p><p>“We are running out of ideas. At this point we are open to anything” Bruce tells him.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“Just don’t get your hopes up” Bucky tells the group but looks directly at Natasha.</p><p>“We won’t” Natasha says. </p><p>“When I was in Wakanda I asked Shuri about the legend of the Black Panther. She told that by tradition, the first born of the royal family takes on the mantle but it isn’t by genetics. There is a plant called the heart shaped herb” Bucky explains.</p><p>As Bucky tells the story about how someone becomes the Black Panther, the rest of the team listen trying to understand how this will help Steve.</p><p>“Not that this isn’t interesting because it is. I just fail to see how this will help Steve” Clint says.</p><p>“I’m with Barton. It is a brilliant bedtime story, I’ll be sure to tell Morgan” Tony agrees.</p><p>“You said that the reason Steve hasn’t woken up is because he isn’t strong enough but with the serum he should be?” Bucky says directing his question to Dr Strange.</p><p>“That is what we believe to be the case but we cannot know for sure” Strange replies.</p><p>“What I am saying is, what if we can get Steve the herb? It would increase his strength and he could wake up” Bucky says getting to the point of his story.</p><p>“It wouldn’t hurt but again and I want to make myself clear, this might not work” Strange says. He knows that the rest of the team are starting to get there hopes up but he knows that they have to prepare for if this doesn’t work.</p><p>“So what, we just call the King of Wakanda and ask if we can have the plant that is reserved for the royal family?” Tony asks.</p><p>“I will call him” Natasha says.</p><p>“I will come with you” Bucky says.</p><p>“You think he will just give it to you? There can’t be two black panthers” Clint says.</p><p>“That’s another thing. If this does work then there is a separate plant that will remove the power of the Black Panther” Bucky further explains.</p><p>The group stand in silence for a few seconds.</p><p>“What’s the worst he can do, say no?” Sam says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha and Bucky leave the lab and go to the conference room.</p>
<p>After a few moments the video call connects to Shuri.</p>
<p>“White Wolf, how are you?” Shuri asks. By looking at the background, Bucky can tell that she is in her lab.</p>
<p>“Hi Shuri. I wish I was calling under better circumstances. We need to talk to your brother” Bucky explains getting straight to the point.</p>
<p>“We?” Shuri is slightly confused as she can only see Bucky.</p>
<p>Natasha comes into frame so that Shuri can see her.</p>
<p>“You want to talk to T’Challa, Can I ask why?” </p>
<p>“It’s regarding Steve. He isn’t doing good and we are hoping that you and your family will help him” Natasha says vaguely.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that but as you can imagine, my brother has been very busy since returning to Wakanda and can be hard to get a hold off. Can I call you back when I find him” Shuri asks.</p>
<p>“Of course” Bucky says.</p>
<p>As soon as the call ends, Natasha starts to pace the room.</p>
<p>“Take a seat, calm down.” Bucky tells the redhead.</p>
<p>“What if they won’t help us?” She asks, completely ignoring Bucky’s words.</p>
<p>“I think they will but if they don’t they may know another way” Bucky says optimistically.</p>
<p>Natasha doesn’t have time to respond as the screen goes off signalling that there is an incoming call.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Bucky asks and Natasha nods her head.</p>
<p>He accepts the call and T’Challa, Shuri, Okoye and Ramonda appear on the screen.</p>
<p>“King T’Challa, how are you?” Bucky asks.</p>
<p>“Very busy White Wolf but I came as soon as Shuri called. Is everything ok? She mentioned Captain rogers, how is he doing?” T’challa asks knowing that Steve sustained life threatening injuries.</p>
<p>“We appreciate you taking the time to talk with us. I will let Natasha fill you in on the situation” Bucky replies.</p>
<p>“Steve has been in a coma since the day of the battle” Natasha explains.</p>
<p>“We are sorry to hear that” Ramonda gives her condolences.</p>
<p>“Yes, if we can help in any way please let us know” T’Challa says.</p>
<p>“That is actually why we are calling you. Bucky explained how someone would get the power of the Black Panther. You see we think the reason why Steve won’t wake up is because he does not have the strength to but his vitals say otherwise. He has the super solider serum yet he is still in a coma” Natasha pauses as she isn’t quite sure how to ask for the herb.</p>
<p>“I am going to cut to the chase because we don’t have time to waste. We would like one of your heart shaped herbs”</p>
<p>Okoye, Ramonda and Shuri look at T’challa as they cannot believe what Natasha is asking.</p>
<p>“I know that the herb is reserved for the royal family or someone that defeats you in battle but we don’t have time and we are running out of options” Natasha says.</p>
<p>“I would love to be able to help Captain Rogers but….”</p>
<p>“No! I don’t think you understand the severity of the situation, Steve could die. He has spent his entire life fighting for others. He will happily give his life it is means others will get the live theirs. Right now he is laying in a coma after saving all of our lives, barely clinging to life and we can’t do anything about it but you can” Natasha says begging T’Challa to reconsider.</p>
<p>Okoye stands in shock, she knows that Natasha has fought with T’Challa but nobody in Wakanda would dare interrupt the king.</p>
<p>T’Challa can sense Okoye’s hostility and raises his hand telling her to stand down.</p>
<p>“Miss Romanoff, I am afraid it is you that doesn’t understand. We cannot give Steve the herb because we don’t have any left. You see a few years ago Wakanda was under attack and I got dethroned. The new king destroyed the garden where the herbs grew because he wanted to be the one and only Black Panther” T’Challa explains.</p>
<p>‘He is going to die” Natasha whispers to herself in defeat but everyone can hear her.</p>
<p>“I am very sorry. I would give Steve the herb if I could” T’challa says sincerely.</p>
<p>“You would?” Ramonda is surprised at her son’s words.</p>
<p>“Yes. Captain Rogers is a good man. If it wasn’t for him, I don’t think any of us would be alive” T’Challa tells his mother.</p>
<p>Ramonda doesn’t respond straight away and T’Challa can sense that she is keeping something from him.</p>
<p>“What is it Mama?” T’Challa asks.</p>
<p>“Whilst you were gone, I found another patch of herbs. But son what you are considering has never been done before. You would be giving an outsider the power of the black panther, what if he decides to..” Ramonda sentence is interrupted.</p>
<p>“We don’’t expect Steve to keep it” Natasha buts in.</p>
<p>“You don’t?” Ramonda asks surprised.</p>
<p>“No. We understand that the herb is sacred and we don’t want to disrespect you and your family in any way. Our hope is that Steve will wake up once the herb is in his system. Then after a day or two we will give him the antidote that will remove the herb’s abilities” Natasha explains.</p>
<p>“So you will use the herb as a jump start and the strength that comes with it will create a surge that will wake Captain Rogers up?” Shuri asks intrigued.</p>
<p>“That is what we are hoping will happen” Natasha says.</p>
<p>T’Challa stays quiet for a moment, thinking to himself.</p>
<p>“I will send Shuri with the herb and the liquid antidote” T’Challa tells Natasha and Bucky.</p>
<p>“Thank you T’Challa” Bucky says.</p>
<p>“It will take a few hours to gather the ingredients and prepare the herb” Shuri explains.</p>
<p>“I understand. We are all at Avengers tower in New York. I will send you the co-ordinates” Natasha tells Shuri.</p>
<p>She turns her attention from Shuri and looks at T’Challa.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I really appreciate your help and I know Steve will too” </p>
<p>The call ends and Natasha cannot help but smile. For the first time that she has hope, this could be the thing that finally wakes Steve from his coma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After ending the call, Bucky and Natasha go to tell the others that T’Challa is going to help them.</p><p>“So he said yes, no strings attached?” Bruce asks.</p><p>“Yes, not everyone has an agenda Bruce. He knows that Steve is a good man and he is willing to do what he can to help” Natasha replies.</p><p>“Shuri will be here in a few hours and she will give Steve the herb” Bucky informs the team.</p><p>Dr Strange and Dr Cho look at each other, surprised that they won’t be doing it and that a plant is their hail mary.</p><p>“You guys got a problem with that?” Sam asks sensing the doctors surprise. “Last time I checked, neither of you have experience with ancient Wakandan medicine”</p><p>The group stays silent for a moment, waiting to see if either of the doctors have something to say. Funnily enough they stay quiet so Bucky continues.</p><p>“When Shuri gets here she will need somewhere to prepare the herb” He says looking at Tony hoping he will answer his unasked question, which he does.</p><p>“She can use the lab where I took your  blood” </p><p>Bucky doesn’t say anything, he only nods his head in response.</p><p>The team go their separate ways whilst they wait for Shuri to arrive.</p><p>Natasha goes back to Steve but no matter how much she wants to be there with him she finds that the longer she sits with him, the less hopeful she becomes.</p><p>After an hour or so she goes to one of her favourite places in the tower, the balcony. There is something about watching the city pass by below her that brings her peace.</p><p>Peace which is short lived as she hears someone knocking on the window, it was Thor. He doesn’t say or do anything, he just stands there as if he is waiting for permission.</p><p>She looks at the Asguardian, nods her head and smiles as he comes out to join her. They both stand there for a moment looking at the city in front of them.</p><p>As she stands there taking in New York, a place she once called home, she couldn’t help but think about Thor and his home.</p><p>“Do you miss Asguard?” Natasha asks.</p><p>The last 5 years have been hard for all of them but Thor lost his home and his family and he didn’t get any of them back after the second snap.</p><p>“I do” Thor replies.</p><p>“I’m sorry for what you have gone through”.</p><p>“You don’t have to….”</p><p>“I know but I want to. We are a team, a family and we wasn’t there for you when you needed us” Natasha admitted.</p><p>“Everybody was dealing with their own problems but I appreciate your apology” Thor says, touched by Natasha’s words.</p><p>“Everything is going to be ok” Thor pauses for a second “he will be ok” </p><p>In the moment, Thor put his arm arounds Natasha and she rests her head on his shoulder. They stay their for a few seconds, neither of them saying anything, just appreciating the company they both had. A moment that resembled that of older brother and younger sister.</p><p>“It’s getting cold, lets go inside. I heard Bruce saying that he was going to make tea” Thor says as he lead Natasha inside.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the kitchen.</p><p>“Tony, we don’t have any other options” Bruce explained.</p><p>“We don’t know if it will work. I have been thinking and if you give me a little but more time”</p><p>“Steve doesn’t have time” Bruce whispers, trying not to bring attention to their conversation but it doesn’t work as Thor and Natasha walk towards them.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it” Bruce says.</p><p>“Maybe she should worry about it” Tony says, clearly not wanting to drop it.</p><p>“Worry about what” Natasha says, almost shouting.</p><p>“We need to consider the fact the this herb might do more harm than good. What if the herb and the serum cause a reaction” Tony pauses “From what Bucky said, it has never been used on anyone other than a native let alone a super solider. It might be too much for Steve to handle” Tony voices his opinion.</p><p>“I agree with you” Natasha says.</p><p>“I know you want him to wake up, we all do but…. wait….what?” Tony is shocked.</p><p>“I agree with you Tony but at this point we don’t have any other options so I think it is worth the risk” Natasha admits.</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y please call everyone to the kitchen” she asks.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Thor asks.</p><p>Within seconds the rest of the team are in the kitchen, all with worried expressions on their faces.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Steve is fine, well he remains the same” Natasha tells them, putting them at ease.</p><p>“Tony has brought up a valid point about the herb. We don’t know if it will work and there is a possibility that it could make Steve worse, we don’t know. So I would like to do a vote. Raise your hand if you are happy for Shuri to use the herb?”</p><p>One by one they all raise there hands. Except for Tony, he just looks at Natasha.</p><p>“What if he gets worse?” Tony says, showing his vulnerability.</p><p>“What if he gets better” Natasha says trying to renew faith in her friend.</p><p>A few seconds pass and everyone is looking at Tony, who eventually raises his hand.</p><p>“Ok” Tony says.</p><p>“Ok” Natasha copies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>